Genie's Lamp
Genie's Lamp is Genie's home and formerly his imprisonment featured in the popular ''Aladdin'' franchise. The lamp has since been featured as the trademark symbol of Aladdin. Layout and design Exterior The lamp itself resembles an oil lamp which has been used as Genie lamps in Arabian folklore for generations. It is completely gold as of coloring. Interior The inside was described by Genie as very cramped and small. Despite this the inside has been fully seen as apart of Disc 2 of the Aladdin: Special Edition DVD. Inside lies a large living room with a piano, dozens of pillows and pictures of Genie all around After exiting the living area, there is a long hallway which leads to the dining room. There is a wide table and a locked vault. Inside the vault lies a Mickey Mouse hat. Next is the kitchen. After the kitchen, the tour leads to the bedroom. There is a lamp on the wall that is shaped like Kaa. Hanging above the master bed is a fan which can blow as hard as a sand storm. The rug resembles the Cave of Wonders' Tiger head. The walk in closet holds Genie's many outfits including: A business man, a skier, Elvis Presley, Snow White, and much more. Afterwards, the tour brings us to the garden filled with topiaries and a small lake as well as garden tables and a Venus fly trap. These are the only areas shown but there was also said to be a ballroom and a breakfast nook. Appearances Aladdin The lamp was hidden away in the mysterious Cave of Wonders. For years the lamp has been constantly wanted by the evil vizer Jafar. In the end of the film Genie was freed by Aladdin and the lamp was used as a home for Genie instead of a prison. Aladdin (TV series) Although still Genie's 'default' location to reside in- although he was able to leave the lamp on his own accord rather than being perpetually trapped in it until rubbed like he was originally-, Genie tended to spend more time outside of his lamp than within it, the lamp serving as a place to rest more than anything else. On at least two occasions the lamp was stolen- once by Abis Mal who sought to make the Genie grant him his wishes (Unaware that Genie was no longer obligated to grant wishes after his freedom) and once by a 'charitable' Iago who attempted to sell it-, prompting Genie to attempt to get it back as he missed his home. House of Mouse The lamp can be seen in occasion by Genie's side although most of the time, Genie is around and about without it. It was also used to capture Jafar when Mickey was fighting him in the episode Mickey's House of Villains. Hercules: The Animated Series In the crossover special, Aladdin was being attacked by Pain and Panic. He tricked them into rubbing the lamp having Genie punch them back to the Underworld. Once Upon a Time The lamp appears in ABC's Once Upon a Time. It is a magical lamp that was once home to the Genie of Agrabah. The lamp is found on the beach by King Leopold, father of The Evil Queen. He rubs the lamp, trying to clean it, and the Genie appears in his service. The lamp lost its magic and became nullified after the Genie became the Magic Mirror. When the Dark Curse was cast, it was taken into Storybrooke as an artifact of Fairytale Land, now currently in Mr. Gold's shop. Trivia *The lamp was seen in The Princess and the Frog during the song Dig a Little Deeper while Mama Odie was pulling out items from her chest. *Eric Goldberg mentioned of the Pocahontas DVD commentary that he and the other animators were tempted to put the lamp in Meeko's collection although they decided not to. *In the ABC series Once Upon a Time, Genie's lamp can be spotted as one of the antiques in Mr. Gold's pawn shop. *The Lamp (either Genie's or Jafar's) makes a cameo in the ride Star Tours: The Adventures Continue. Upon finding it in the luggage, G2-9T will state that the Star Tours' non-smoking policy extends to luggage as well. Gallery Magic-lamp-and-shell-cameo-the-princess-and-the-frog-9982130-500-282.jpg|Genie's Lamp in The Princess and the Frog with the shell. Image 0123.jpg|The lamp in Mickey's House of Villains Tc083.jpg|Genie's Lamp in Aladdin (TV series) Cliplamp.gif|Genie's Lamp ALADDIN11bInsidetheLampFG1.jpg|Genie's dining room Genie'sKitchen.jpg|Genie's kitchen Genie'sSpa.jpg|Genie's spa (which is shaped just like him) Genie'sBedroom.jpg|Genie's bedroom Genie'sGarden.jpg|Genie's garden Magic-Lamp-with-Special-Effect-02.jpg Genie-lamp.jpg Dtbss33.jpg Gsdx 20110509172320 550x413.jpg H-2e.jpg !BsW7FiwEGk~$(KGrHqMOKkUEvO9Tt5yuBL3ftDKq,!~~ 3.jpg 23877240304960-27083453.jpg 5915035218 3770e2b9f2 b.jpg Gsdx 20110509174357 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509174336 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509172403 550x413.jpg Aladdinlamp1 002.jpg $(KGrHqZHJC!E9!Mc3HdgBPWsH3ZEPQ~~60 58.jpg $(KGrHqZ,!qME88f7,knyBPUR6ccJwg~~60 3.jpg $(KGrHqZ,!h!E8gUhyU86BPPthYZ3OQ~~60 3.jpg $(KGrHqEOKjEE4rR,rMQ8BON1dPm!Ew~~0 3.jpg Kh-agrabah-10.png Gsdx 20110516153842 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514185559 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509174405 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509174352 550x413.jpg Kh-agrabah-09.png Kingdomheartsrechainofmemories 6a.jpg Lamp.jpg Kh-agrabah-15.png Onceuponatime genie's lamp.png|Genie's Lamp in Once Upon a Time Sombrerero-LámparaMágica.png|Mad Hatter holding Genie's Lamp during the Genie Auditions in "Daisy's Debut" Donald&Lámpara.png|Donald observing Genie's Lamp in "Donald's Lamp Trade" genie's lamp.png|The Genie's lamp in ''Once Upon a Time Napier - Aladdin - Genie's Lamp (Brooch).jpeg 6144940688_1d9b614a6b_b.jpg lantern.png genie-lamp cameo.jpg|Genie's Lamp makes a cameo in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Category:Aladdin Category:Magical Objects Category:Created by Magic Category:objects Category:Once Upon a Time Category:Kingdom Hearts Objects Category:Celebrate the Magic